Note (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary An anomaly. A person who shouldn't even exist in the universe of Gyrohem, but he's there. His name is Note, and he came from planet Earth to Gyrohem, and it is unknown as to how he did it. Appearance and Personality Note is 75% Japanese, 25% American. He has short, uncombed brown hair with brown eyes. His attire usually consists of black eye glasses that can gauge ones strength and abilities, thin "High Specific Strength Steel" combat armor under a light green t-shirt, which in turn is under a dark green tracksuit, and black loose jeans (Which has three pockets on each leg) with green sneakers. He also has a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and finally a dark green backpack filled with anything he needs (Usually filled with explosives and ammunition). Note is usually calm and collected, rarely showing any hint of emotion. He would seem uninterested in most topics, and would find a way to end the conversation or discussion as quickly as possible. But, he is still able to keep a stable friendship and understanding with others. Even if Note's uninterested in something, he'd be able to adapt and make it seem like he does care. With this, he has made more friends than enemies throughout his life, and keeps a stable relationship with them, even if he's partly doing it to adapt to his surroundings. Note's mentality is logical and precise, to the point that one might think he's an android, at first glance. He would take the easiest and quickest way of achieving a goal, even if it means sacrificing the many. In fights, Note would do anything to win. He would break rules, destroy entire cities, and even kill hundreds people to win a battle. But, even inside that near emotionless psyche, hidden deep in his subconscious is still a caring emotion, something that even he hasn't found out yet. He wouldn't break rules without an explanation or loophole, he would only destroy cities when nobody, or not that many people are around, and he wouldn't kill many people unless it was for the greater good in his mind. The true reason why he still keeps friends is because he cares for them. Even if most think he isn't, Note is still human in the end. Personal Stats Date of Birth: August 10 Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 129 lb Height: 5'7 ft Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Likes: Any type of food, technology, new knowledge Dislikes: '''Anything cruel, injustice (He doesn't know he has these dislikes) '''Hobbies: Tinkering with any type of technology/inventions Values: The power of the brain is superior to that of the brawn Status: Alive and active (Figuring out a way to get home. Is pestering Zaunig about it constantly, since he knows Zaunig is able to achieve it) Affiliation: Zaunig, Yuuto Previous Affiliation: Earth Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''MBTI: INTP Color Identity: Green Extra Music: * Gunland Cover (Note in battle) * Bazett Battle Theme (Note in battle #2) Powers and Stats [[Tiering_System|'Tier']]: 9-C '''physically, '''9-A with his guns, higher with Buster Shot, 8-B '''with explosives, even higher with planning | '''7-B, likely higher Name: '''Note '''Origin: Gyrohem (Verse) Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown. Physically looks to be in his early to mid 20s Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: H2H Combatant Prodigy, genius in virtually everything,'' Photographic Memory, can learn practically anything within seconds, All types of Weapon Mastery, Precognition (via his intellect. Is not traditional precognition, but since his predictions are always so accurate, there's no difference between it and regular precognition. Is able to predict the future years away with near 100% accuracy), Psychological, Technical, and Informational Adaptation, Attack Reflection (Only in Mech), Flying with the use of technical devices (Only in Mech), Universal Teleporation (With prep time only), Mental Resistance, Manipulation of Information Resistance, Low Energy Resistance (Only in Mech), Elemental Resistance (Only in Mech), Low Magical Resistance (Only in Mech) 'Attack Potency:' '''Street level' physically (Is able to overpower groups of black belt martial artists and whole gangs at once), Room level with his guns (Leveled a room with just his two guns, which in turn destroyed the building his targets were in), higher with Buster Shot, City-Block level '''with explosives (Keeps small bombs that have a destructive capability that rivals mini nukes), even higher with planning | '''City level+, likely higher (Back on Earth, Note destroyed an unknown abandoned city to test his Mech's nuke for the first time. When he fired said nuke, it completely annihilated the city, as well as nearly destroying half a mountain in the process) Speed: At least Peak human '''(Can easily sprint faster than Olympic athletes. Regular humans can only see a blur when Note fights), '''Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed (via Precognition. Can easily react to lightning. Can process information much faster than the average human) | Superhuman movement speed (Up to 22.352 m/s), Hypersonic+ flight speed (The rocket boosters allow Note's Mech to reach speeds that can escape Earth's gravity) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Comparable to regular athletes) | Class K '(Saved thousands of bystanders on the largest plane on Earth in his time) 'Striking Strength: Peak Human Class physically | City Class Durability: Street level physically, Wall level 'with combat armor (Is able to take multiple bullets at once) | '''Mountain level '(Can survive multiple of its own nukes at once) '''Stamina: Peak Human '''(Is able to fight for more than an hour before tiring out) | Infinite''' (As long as the Mech can still function, stamina doesn't matter) Range: More than 3,000 meters with his pistols |''' More than 10 kilometers with a nuke '''Standard Equipment: Dual heavily modified Glock 17s, explosives, multiple combat knives, backpack with tons of equipment such as explosives or ammunition, eye glasses that can gauge ones strength and abilities, Enus Rios (Mech) Intelligence: Supergenius. He has mastered every single martial art style on his Earth, and invented his own fighting style all in under a year. This style is focused on countering practically any attack and how to handle people with weapons such as swords, armor, or ranged weapons such as guns. He has a photographic memory, has an IQ of at least 300 - 400, understands the human psyche masterfully, is able to pin-point lies & deceptions, knows what others are thinking, is a genius at virtually anything, can see multiple steps ahead of someone, and can predict the future almost accurately. His brain can process things much faster than him, and can learn things in a matter of seconds after seeing or getting to know it. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Note can eventually run out of ammo or explosives. Can at times struggle with his own morality | '''Once the Mech gets destroyed, Note will be vulnerable to attack, and have the same weaknesses as stated previously Standard Equipment * '''Dual Heavily Modified Glock 17s: '''Note's main weapon of choice. These bad boys have the power to transform in many other types of guns, such as a shotgun, rifle, as well as a rocket launcher, they can as well blast through rooms and penetrate through steel with ease in their base. Note can modify them to whatever situation calls for it. He can make the bullets heal wounds and create spread shots for instance. He also keeps spares in his backpack just in-case. * '''Explosives: '''Smoke grenades, regular grenades, TNT, rockets, C4s, Claymores, Landmines, etc, etc. * '''Combat Knives: '''Standard military combat knives. Just for simply self-defense or getting out of sticky situations. He hides some everywhere on him, such as inside of his tracksuit, jeans, and of course, backpack. * '''Modified Backpack: This is where Note keeps all of his equipment stored in. It's modified to feel lighter than any backpack, but at the same time, carry more than a military backpack. It's also a bomb, to set off a giant explosion in case an enemy steals it. Note has many many spare backpacks. * Eye Glasses: 'Don't be fooled by its normal appearance. These glasses are essentially a super computer. All Note needs to do is think up what he wants in his mind, and the glasses will do it, whether it be search something up on the internet, or project something similar to Augmented Reality. Whenever Note wants to know something about the opponent he's facing, the glasses will give him what the opponent can do, their personality, their threat level, full power, etc with scary accuracy. Not even lowering your power level can stop these glasses from knowing your true strength. * '''Enus Rios (Mech): '''Note would rarely use this, but when he does, he'll make ''sure the enemy's '''dead. It has a bulky-ish build, its arms, which are the bulkiest-looking, contains the nukes that fire; the center, which is also the cockpit, also holds a number of nukes to load manually into the arms; its legs hold boosters that allow the Mech to fly, and finally, the color of Enus Rios is camo green. This Mech comes with nukes that are stronger than the Tsar Bomb, and it can withstand much more than the same nuke. He summons it in battle via a device in his backpack. On a press of a button, it'll send the location Note's in, and the Mech will drop there, near the vicinity, but never right on it, just in case it crushes him. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Strong Arm/Strong Leg: '"High Specific Strength Steel" forms around Note's arm/leg and keeps them protected from any projectiles or attacks. The steel reinforces the arm/leg to do more damage and have more momentum to send even a heavy-weight person flying. This technique requires Note to press hidden buttons under his arms/legs. * '''Buster Shot: '''This attack is made using Note's Cannon Pistols, it requires him to press specific buttons on his guns to activate. The attack consists of a giant beam of green light to be shot out from the guns to create a giant laser to shoot at the opponent causing extreme damage and as well sending the opponent flying back. Feats *Was able to defeat a Supernatural bandit gang all in his Mech. *Was able to knock out Yuuto, a Supernatural (albeit with ''very little Aura at the time), in a single blow, knocking the rest of his Aura, and him out. *Has defeated an enemy on Gyrohem that moved at the speed of light without his Mech (Although he was ''heavily'' prepared and the enemy had very poor durability and strength in compensation for their speed). Other '''Notable Victories: Yuuto (Gyrohem) (Note: Yuuto had very little Aura in the fight, and he was knocked out) (Not created as of yet) Notable Losses: Zaunig (Gyrohem) (Note: This wasn't really a "fight" per say, more like playing games such as chess or discussing different topics, which Zaunig won all ''the time, one way or another) '''Inconclusive Matches/Draws:' Key: Base | Inside of his Mech Trivia/Notes: * Note is primarily used as an info dump in-story, learning more about the world of Gyrohem from a newcomer, just like ourselves. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Geniuses Category:INTP Characters